Mining Camp Memories (MCSM)
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: As the reunion of "Mining Camp" approaches Jesse looks through her year book finding an old picture sparking conflict between her and Lukas. Petra, Olivia and Axel try to figure out why she's been ignoring everyone lately but it won't be easy. The past isn't so easy to forget. Especially for Jesse. Minecraft Story Mode Fanfiction. COMPLETE!
1. New Friends?

**My first Minecraft Story Mode story. Hope you all like.**

* * *

"Jesse let me explain!" Lukas chased after her. She had been avoiding him all week and he had finally seen what it was about. He tried to speak with her but she wouldn't budge. She walked away as he walked after her. Olivia, Axel and Petra watched after from the blacksmith seeing them walk by. Jesse looked mad. Her usual jolly smile was a mad frown and her snow white skin was red as an apple.

"Please Jesse let's talk about this." Lukas almost begged. Jesse didn't look at him or even glanced. She only walked into her small getaway home. Lukas sighed sadly as Olivia, Petra and Axel approached him.

"What's up with her?" Axel asked. Lukas ignored them and walked away bumping into Aidan.

"I hate to say 'I told you so' but," He looked at him sympathetically. "I told you so."

"You put that picture in the year book Aidan."

"It's not like I had a choice Lukas. You two were voted..."

"Don't!" Lukas interrupted. "The stupid camp votes is what got me in this mess."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But I will make it up to her." Lukas walked off.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Jesse open up." Petra stood outside the door. Axel and Olivia had left to find Lukas and hopefully find something out. "We just want to help you out with whatever is bothering you."

"You don't understand." Jesse's voice came from the other side of the door.

"And I will understand less if you don't tell me what's going on between you and-"

"Don't say his name!"

"Alright alright but...what happened? What were you two talking about?" Petra looked worried. Jesse finally sighed and let her in.

Lukas walked to the fountain as Axel and Olivia finally caught up with him.

"Lukas what's wrong?" Olivia asked him.

"What did you do to Jesse?" Axel looked a bit angry. Lukas sighed and signaled them to follow him. They headed to the Library and locked themselves in.

"It started 14 years ago." Lukas and Jesse began.

*14 years ago*

 **Jesse's POV**

"I can't believe he's actually letting you come." My aunt Lindi looked at me. I was only 13 at the time.

"Oh come on Aunt Lindi." I squealed as we rode mine carts through the earth's underground. "I'm 13 I can take care of myself. Uncle Jim believes in me."

"I won't see you for 4 years Jesse. What if something happens to you while you're there?"

"I'll be fine." The mine carts came to a stop. "I'll see you in 4 years." I hugged her.

"Don't forget to write."

"I'll write every week." I assured as the carts began to move. "I promise!" I waved goodbye seeing my aunt leave. I hung a bag over my shoulder. I hated to admit but...I was nervous. Four years was a long time to leave home. Especially at the age of 13. I took a deep breath and turned around and was met with many other future miners and builders. All male and female. All around my age. Mostly all were my age, I'm Jim runs the camp and wouldn't allow you in unless you were 13-16 years old.. He knew how much I loved to come ever since I was young...well younger.

"Hey kiddo!" He greeted me.

"Hey Uncle Jim." I smiled as he went over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Ready for four years of hard mining training." He looked at me proudly once he put her down.

"I sure am Uncle Jim. I even brought my mom's old pickaxe." I smiled. My mother had died in a mining incident when I was only 3 I didn't quite remember very much of her.

"Your mother would we proud kiddo." Jim smiled. At that exact moment another set of minecarts rolled up.

"Mom I'll be fine." A blond boy got off one the carts. He had blue eyes and wore a sailor suit. Kind of weird to wear on your first day of camp.

"Okay son be careful and don't forget to write." His mother told him. He waved goodbye to her as she left promising to write once a week.

 **Lukas's POV**

"You must be Lukas." I heard a loud manly voice behind me. I turned around seeing the counselor of my camp, Jim Cong.

"Yes sir." I stood straight.

"Call me Jim kiddo."

"Uh...okay." I was a bit confused.

"Jesse you know this place better than anyone. Care to help assign the rooms?" He looked behind. I looked as well curious to see who this Jesse was. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She long black hair with green eyes that shone like emeralds. She wore overalls with a red shirt. Some of her hair went over her eye just a bit. I could tell she didn't much enjoy it.

"That would be awesome." She smiled. She looked my way calling me to proceed. We went through an invisible barrier that led us to a large camp. There was fresh, real, watered grass and trees with about a dozen huts or more. There was many other students there my age. We all gathered by a stage although, I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't join in the crowd. Instead she went on stage with Jim.

 **Jesse's POV**

I looked around seeing many kids. The blonde by was the last one to arrive at camp. I began reading off names of many telling them the number of their cabin. It was a long list but Uncle Jim helped me half way through and told me to go to my cabin to rest...for now. I did just what he told me but on my way my bag ripped against a tree branch and everything fell out. Luckily I was almost to my cabin.

"Need help?" I heard a voice. I looked up seeing the blonde boy once again.

"Uh yeah...thanks." I began to pick up my stuff as did he. My hair getting in my eyes...as usual.

"Name's Lukas by the way." He told me as we walked in putting down my stuff on one of the beds.

"I'm Jesse." I shook his hand before I blew the hair out of my eye.

"Seems like you have a hair problem."

"Yeah. I kind of forgot all my hair clips at home. Now I need to deal with it for 4 years."

"Well. Here." He handed me a gold clip with a green gem on it.

"Uh...thanks." I placed it on my hair allowing my hair to stay back. "Why do you have hair clips?"

"In case our counselor didn't let us bring scissors. I need to cut my hair or else I have to be wearing hair clips."

"I guess that makes sense." I raised a brow.

"I should get going. I'm not sure I'm allowed to be in here."

"Yeah. Thanks again Lukas." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back before leaving.

* * *

 **Well there you go hoped you like it. It's my first Minecraft Story Mode fanfic. Because I just love Jesse and Lukas.**


	2. Year One Day One

**Well here's the next chapter I finally bought episodes 6-8 so this should be fun. LUKESSE4EVER! My Kung Fu Panda readers please be patient with me. I'm working on a lot of stories lately and I'm sort of in a writers block with them.**

* * *

 **Lukas's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Jim yelling throughout the camp. Telling everyone to get up. I should of known I was to be woken up early. It is Mining Camp the toughest yet easiest camp in all of the world. My dad warned me about not coming but if I wanted to build great things in the future I had to know how to get the material.

"Ugh what did I sign up for?!" Aiden, one of cabin mates threw the pillow over his head. "It's not even 5 yet!"

"The boys always wake up first on the first day." Gil, another cabin mate, told him.

"Why?" I looked at him.

"Because we're allowed to prank the girls." He smirked.

"Cool." Aiden stood up, getting interested.

"And we all get to choose any girl we saw yesterday. Even if she's the counselor's relative...at least that's what I've heard since this is the first year one of them comes."

"This should be fun then." We smirked.

"Alright who do you want to prank Lukas." Jim asked him a few minutes later.

"I don't know her last name but her name's Jesse. She has long black hair. Wears overalls." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked me.

"Yeah...why?"

"Alright fine." He sighed and gave me a cabin number with her name on it.

"So who are you pranking?" Gil asked.

"Jesse Cong." I read her last name.

"Ooo it was nice knowing you buddy." He laughed. "She knows this camp like we know how to build. She's the toughest of the tough in this camp."

"How do you know that?"

"She's Jim's niece. She came ever since she was young. She knows ever crook and cranny."

"Well where I come from. I'm the prank king. I can trick her easily."

 **Jesse's POV**

*a couple of hours later*

"Oooo I swear I'll kill who ever did this!" I yelled coming out of my cabin. I was covered in syrup and cream cheese covered my hair. Luckily I wasn't wearing my hair clip to bed that night. "Uncle Jim!" I called after him.

"What is it kiddo?" He walked out and his eyes widened seeing me. "Wow. One of the boys got you real good didn't he."

"Who picked me?" I glared.

"You know I cannot say Jesse." He raised his arms in defense. "Not until tomorrow anyways."

"Tell me who did it Uncle Jim." I looked at him angrily but he didn't budge. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll wait for tomorrow but I will make it even worst on that scum." I walked of to the shower rooms.

 **Luka's POV**

"You got her good." Aiden laughed.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Get ready for tomorrow." Gil laughed.

"What?"

"Don't you know?"

"The girls prank when they want to."

"At anytime in the day."

"When ever she wants in the 4 years."

"So we have to watch our backs for the rest of the camp?" I looked at him.

"Yup." Gil laughed. "But only once."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Now I'll be all paranoid all of camp." and it was true. I was. The rest of the day I watched out for her. She looked like the kind of girl that you didn't want to mess with but she was cool. When she walked up to me that day I would jump scared of what she might do. I discovered she was Jim's niece. No wonder he warned me about her.

"You seem jumpy." Maya, one of Jesse's cabin mates told me.

"Uh...yeah. I guess."

"You pranked Jesse didn't you?" She chuckled.

"I might of."

"You better watch your back." She walked off.

"Is she really THAT crazy!" I shouted.

"Who?" I jumped falling in a near by puddle at the sound of a female voice. I noticed the puddle was now mud and I was covered in it. "Sorry." I heard again. I looked up and saw Jesse. She offered me a hand and I took it but we both fell back. We landed beside each other, now covered in mud.

"Are you okay?" I asked her sitting up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She sat up and looked at me.

 **Jesse's POV**

I looked at him with a simple smile before taking notice that my clip had fallen off. I looked around and found that it was gone.

"Oh no." I muttered digging through the mud.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"The hair clip." I didn't look at him. "It's gone."

"Hey, it's alright I got extra." He touched my shoulder making me shudder. I looked at him with a shocked expression and he moved his hand off. "Sorry." he reached in his pocket taking out a similar clip to the one he had given me. "Here."

"I can't take two from you."

"Hey its fine. I brought hundreds." He smiled. For some reason...his smile seemed to put me at ease.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Alright everyone! It's midday! Time to see what you all can do with such short time before sundown." My Uncle Jim announced.

"Whoa isn't he going to show us a few techniques?" Lukas said a bit surprised.

"No." I shook my head. "My Uncle believes in 'Hands on learning' or whatever he calls it." I took out my mother's pickaxe.

"Woah nice pickaxe. Did you make it?" He looked at me surprised.

"No. It belonged to my mother." I looked at it. It was a stone pickaxe. It had a lot of durability. My mother loved this pickaxe but, according to my Aunt, she wanted me to have it...to keep me safe.

"It's a very nice one." He took out his own but it was wooden.

"We should get mining." I told him.

"Yeah." A lot of us headed to a mountain where we split up in different groups. Lukas, Maya, and Gil were in my group.

 **Luka's POV**

I was still worried that she knew that I pranked her but she didn't seem to know. Her uncle did warn me but I hadn't listened. Now I was in her group along with Maya and Gil. At least Aiden wasn't with us. He would definitely give me away. I walked to one side of the cave and began breaking blocks with my pickaxe. Maya took the side with Jesse and Gil took mine. We mined for a couple of hours and we each had a stone pickaxe and a stone sword thanks to Jesse.

"Figured out who pranked you yet Jesse?" I heard Gil ask her. I looked over a bit worried.

"No." She shook her head. I sighed in relief but that didn't last long. "But when I do, I will tear him apart limb by limb." Her eyes narrowed. Maybe the honey was bit much. After a few minutes I heard her humming a very familiar tone...it was my mom and dad's song.

"Hey I know that song." I looked at her.

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Say, won't you stay. We could talk about nothing at all." I slightly sang and she joined. Through out the rest of the mining day we sang and laughed. Maybe her prank won't be so bad right? She seemed nice.

* * *

 **Well there you go hoped you like it! Of to play Episode 6! Yay!**


	3. Year 3

**This is a time skip to the third year because the last two years isn't that eventful. If you want me to write it with the two years included let me know. I'll make a separate story for it.**

* * *

For two long years I stayed paranoid but Jesse and I became good friends. For the first time, in a very long time, someone actually understood me. **(Lukas's POV)**

I was planning on pranking him but spending time with him just didn't feel right to get him like the others. I decided to make it easier and more calmly even if he did go to the extreme with the cream cheese hair. **(Jesse's POV)**

 **Lukas's POV**

Strangely I found it odd that she hadn't pranked me for the first few weeks. I heard the girls already knew who pranked them. Some girls had already pranked their pranksters. Wasn't Jesse suppose to be the toughest girl in the camp? She was awfully calm, most of the time. We mined in groups and she didn't even dare push me to the water. Nor did she dump any milk on my head. She was suppose to be extreme here. I'm being paranoid about her pranking me and she hasn't done anything! Something isn't just right here.

"Alright today you all shall be learning how to ride a horse." Jim told the groups of future miners and builders. "If you don't have a mine cart or railroads to use, a horse is the fastest way to get around." He walked in front of us with a stern face. He pulled a lever that opened the doors of small cave with five horses. 7 small caves opened as well having horses in them as well. "Now this is the biggest group of campers I have had in years so since there's not enough horses for each one of you, you shall share with the one's in your group. These horses cannot carry more than two at a time so please be gentle with them." After a few more explaining we all went to the horses. I tried getting one but it kicked me against the wall. When I looked up I saw Jesse had already tamed the same horse I had tried. She was petting it as she fed it a carrot.

"You're very good with horses." I walked over to her.

"Well I did come a lot as a child." Jesse looked at me. "Lukas, this is Daisy." She handed me Daisy's leash. "Be gentle with her. She's a toughie." She petted it again. "But she means well." She smiled. I smiled back looking at the horse.

"Hey uh...like to share?" I asked but I soon noticed her getting on another horse.

"No thanks. I think Bruno here can handle little old Jesse." She smiled and rode outside. I didn't know why but I was a bit disappointed when Aiden got on the horse with her.

 **Jesse's POV**

I would of shared the horse with Lukas but I had promised Aiden a while back. We kind of knew each other for a few years and it felt wrong to not share it with a long time friend. His mother was friend of my mother's.

"Alright what mountain shall we explore first?" I wondered looking at three mountains in front of me.

"How about that one?" Aiden pointed at the largest mountain.

"Hmm...I don't know." I questioned it seeing a lava-fall.

"Oh come on a little lava won't harm us." He chuckled.

"Well...alright." I steered the horse towards the mountain. Once we got there I noticed Maya and Lukas there, sharing Daisy.

"Hey Lukas!" Aiden greeted as we rode beside them.

"Hey you two." Lukas smiled towards us. We all got off the horses and tied them on a piece of fence and headed into the small cave.

"Okay let's go see what we can find." I told the group. They nodded and we split up in hopes of finding any ore on the book we had.

"Is there any specific ore we need to find?" Maya asked. I took out the book and opened it as they gathered around me.

"1. _Diamond Ore (Rare)_

 _2\. Iron Ore_

 _3\. Gold Ore_

 _4\. Lapis Lazuli Ore_

 _5\. Emarald Ore_

 _6\. Coal Ore_

 _7\. Redstone Ore_

 _8\. Ruby Ore"_

"Well that should be fun." Aiden stated sarcastically.

"Oh come on don't be such a downer." I told him. "There's eight different ores. We can split it. We can each look for two."

"Sounds good to me." Lukas agreed.

 **Lukas's POV**

I took charge of looking for Emarald and Coal while Maya took Diamond and Redstone, Aiden took Iron and Gold and Jesse took Ruby and Lapis. I decided to make a stair well. My father always said it was a good strategy to work with when looking for Emerald. Although it did seem kind of weird. I finally reached a good level finding some gold and redstone. It wasn't something I was looking for but it was part of the list. We mined for a few hours before we all met outside a few minutes before sundown.

"What did you guys find?" Jesse asked.

"I found some some gold and restone." I told her.

"I found some Diamond" Aiden mentioned.

"I found some Lapis." Maya added.

"All I found some Coal." She took out some coal. "Not much of value but it shall do. Let's head back. It's almost dark out." We all got onto the horses. It was quiet on our way back but it was comfortable.

"So I heard that your uncle is making a dance for the camp." Maya mentioned.

"Yeah." Jesse nodded. "He always makes it on the third year of camp. He says it helps the campers connect with those not on their team. He said that's where he and my aunt fell in love. Not that I'm complaining but it is a bit odd for him to mention."

"Why is it odd?" Maya asked her as we rode beside them.

"Well he usually doesn't talk about how they met." She looked ahead. "Neither does my aunt. They say it reminds them of my mom." We were almost to the camp but we had to pick up the pace if we wanted to get there before the rain.

 **Jesse's POV**

We arrived fairly quickly back to the camp and got to our cabins. Our next assignment was to build something out of the things we collected. I really couldn't do much besides a couple of torches.

"So, you and Lukas? You two a thing?" Maya suddenly asked. I looked at her surprised as she tied her hair up.

"What?"

"You two have been getting quite close lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I placed the torches in a chest. "We're just friends."

"Oh come on. You're the roughest girl in camp and you still haven't gotten him back for the prank he pulled on you on the first day."

"I just don't know what to prank him with is all." I sat on my bed. "Besides, I still have the rest of this year and next year to prank him." I took of my hair clip causing it to fall over my eyes.

"You two have gone on many assignments together too." Maya smirked.

"Not as much as you and Aiden" I smirked.

"At least _I_ admit I find Aiden cute. You don't admit anything about Lukas."

"Well...he has nice hair."

"Yeah I guess you're right." We giggled before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter ever but I hope that you all enjoyed it. I'm aware that Jesse mentions in Episode 4 that it's his/her first time on a horse but I didn't want them to ride pigs or donkeys.**


	4. Realizations

**Hey guys I'm so happy you're all enjoying this story! I'm still in my writers block so I just right what ever comes to my head. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I can't come up with much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Lukas's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the trumpet blaring through the camp. I was getting use to it but it was getting annoying to wake up to it every morning. Even on Saturdays. I got up my hair falling over my eyes. I really need to cut this hair. I grabbed a hair band and tied my hair.

"Dude you really need to cut that hair." Aiden pointed out.

"Yeah. I know."

"You're starting to look like a girl." Gill added.

"I get it." I stood up going to get a change of clothes. I wore a white shirt with red stripes and blue jeans with a sleeves less black jacket. I put on a straw hat just to cover up the pony tail. I'll take care of the hair later. When all three of us were ready, we all headed out to the cafeteria. I noticed Jesse wearing something different than her usual overalls. She was wearing a red shirt with the writing "I 3 Pigs" and a pig head underneath it and blue jeans. She was talking with Maya and another girl.

"You going to ask her to the dance or what?" My eyes widen when I heard Aiden ask.

"What?" I looked at him shocked.

"Oh don't play dumb Lukas. Everyone but her knows you like her. Even her uncle."

"You guys are being ridiculous." I went to get my breakfast and they followed.

"Hello Lukas how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm doing just fine Mrs. Jen" I smiled lightly at her. She was the our regular server here for both breakfast and dinner.

"Have you asked Jesse to the dance yet?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Still shy to aren't you?" She chuckled.

"I just...don't want anything to ruin what we have right now."

"And what do you have?"

"A really awesome friendship."

"He's kind of friend zoned right now." Aiden joined.

"I am not."

"You better ask her soon because lots of boys have asked her recently and she has been turning them down."

"Wouldn't she turn me down as well?"

"She's into blondes" A new voice said. I jumped slightly and saw Jim Cong, our counselor. "She would never turn down a blonde." This was getting quite strange. Everyone was on my case. I walked away deciding to skip breakfast. I headed to the mountains and decided to get a head start on our current assignment. I don't know how long I stayed there but it must of been close to lunch. Luckily I had hunted a cow earlier and cooked it next to the fire. I suddenly heard someone screaming. It sounded like a girl. I ran trying to find the source of the scream. I soon found about a dozen zombies cornering someone. Where did all those zombies come from? I ran over with my stone sword taking out a few zombies. I spotted Jesse as I got closer and went over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." We were soon both surrounded with zombies. I should of thought this through.

 **Jesse's POV**

Lukas and I were surrounded with about a dozen, at least, of zombies. I don't know how in Notch he managed to get through, but I was glad I wasn't alone. We backed up into a corner surrounded. Lukas hit some zombies with his sword but it was no use. They kept coming back and multiplying. How did they get here in the first place? One minute I'm mining, the next I'm attacked by dozens of zombies. I should of made that stone sword when I had the chance.

 _Creak!_

"Um...what was that?" I wondered before we both fell down. We screamed as we fell into some water.

 **Lukas's POV**

We suddenly fell into water. I swam up trying to find any signs of Jesse, but I couldn't see her. I swam down as the current took us. I noticed she was unconscious and quickly swam towards her. I took her into my arms and stared looking for an escape route. We finally made it out. I coughed out some water my hat was gone now but I didn't care. I looked over at Jesse, who was laying beside me. She coughed up some water as she woke up.

"Are you okay?" I coughed a bit.

"Yeah." Jesse coughed as she sat up. We looked around and saw a waterfall and a lave fall as well. We decided to sit down a bit close to the lava to stay warm.

"You want some?" I offered her some beef.

"Oh, uh. No thanks." She smiled lightly. "I'm vegetarian."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She looked back at the lava. I remembered I had some wheat and a crafting table.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I placed the wheat on the crafting table making some bread.

"Here." I handed it to her.

"I shouldn't." She refused. "You collected that wheat."

"I insist." I smiled. She hesitated at first before finally taking it.

"Thank you." She smiled. I smiled back sitting back down after picking up my crafting table. We were silent for a while. Not knowing what time it was or did we care. Jesse fell asleep after a while. Her black hair hung behind her. That day I did not know what do to. I thought ' _Maybe Aiden is right...I was possibly falling in love with her. But she's the toughest girl in the whole camp. Not to mention she's the counselor's niece. But even HE told me he noticed_ '. I watched her sleep for a while before finally falling asleep, myself.

* * *

 **Well there you! Sorry if it feels rushed. If you have any more ideas to keep the story, please help me out. I could really use it. I don't want to stop writing this one.**


	5. Piggy

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long! Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

I woke up hearing a distress call. I looked around seeing Lukas asleep, the lava nearly touching his hair. I slightly pushed him away from the lava before hearing the cry again. I ran towards it. It was coming from behind the waterfall. I walked over going around the water. There was a piglet laying beside an older piglet. I'm guessing it's his mother. Aiden was there too.

"Aiden?" I said shocked.

"Oh...Hey Jesse, where have you been?" He held a wooden sword. I looked at the piglet and it's mother, noticing she was hurt.

"Leave them alone Aiden. She has a baby."

"Oh come on Jesse. They're food. We need them for the camp." He smiled. "They would make a fine breakfast tomorrow." I pulled out my own wooden sword looking at him angrily.

"I said leave them alone Aiden."

"Or what? You'll kill me? We both know you wouldn't do that."

"Maybe not. But remember, my uncle is the counselor in this camp. I can get him to kick you out."

"You think that make's you sooo special. Don't you." He smirked. I glared at him angrily, pointing the sword at him. "Fine." He put his sword away before beginning to leave. "Just remember Jesse, you can't protect all animals. Specially those pigs." he smirked walking off. I quickly ran over to the pigs. The mother looked at me weakly before she turned into a puff of smoke leaving behind some meat. The young piglet whimpered at the pork shop left behind as if trying to figure out where his mother had gone. I picked it up carefully and dug a small hole, placing a chest to put it in and buried it, hoping no one would find it.

 **Lukas's POV**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I didn't see Jesse. I grew worried believing something happened to her. We were sleeping awfully close to the lava.

"Lukas!" I heard her voice. I turned around seeing Jesse and a young pig following behind her. "You're finally up."

"Hey." I walked towards her. "Yeah."

"We should get going back into camp. We didn't return yesterday and my uncle may get a bit mad at us." We began to find our way out of the large cave finding some ores along the way. When we got back it was dark and everyone was gathered around a camp fire.

"Jesse! Lukas! Where have you been?!"

"Sorry we kind of got caught in a river last night. We had to camp out."

"You two must be starving"

"We ate on the way." I told him.

"Who's that little guy?" We turned around noticing the small pig had followed us.

"Just a small pig that Aiden left orphaned." Jesse crossed her arms angrily. The small pig smiled sheepishly standing between us. Jim got in his knees causing the small pig to run to him.

"Well aren't you just a little different than the others." He cooed at it. The young pig oinked happily.

"Looks like he likes you Uncle Jim." Jesse smiled.

"Yes it would seem to be." He smiled.

"Well I'll see later." I began to leave.

"Okay. See ya!" Jesse smiled. I smiled back before heading

 **Jesse's POV**

"You should keep him." I smiled.

"A pig in a camp?"

"He could be the camp's mascot." The young pig oinked happily.

"You like that idea don't ya." My uncle smiled. I smiled brightly at them. "You look like a Reuben. You shall be called Reuben." I decided to go and sit down with Maya and Hilary, another one of my cabin mates.

"Where have you been?" Maya asked me.

"Oh you know. Just lost in a cave trying to find more ore." I told her casually looking at her.

"With Lukas?" Hilary laughed.

"How'd you know that?" I looked at her surprised.

"Well you two were the ones missing yesterday and today."

"We ran into each other as I was being attacked by a horde of zombies."

"And Lukas came to your rescue?"

"Psh, I had those zombies under control." I lied.

"You sure did." They laughed.

 **Lukas's POV**

I smiled seeing Jesse laugh with Maya and one of the other girls.

"Beauty ain't she?" I heard Aiden.

"Yeah." I smiled still looking towards Jesse.

"I was talking about the diamond." My eyes widened and I turned to him.

"So was I." I said nervously. "What else would I be talking about?" Fortunately for me Jim interrupted the conversation.

"Alright everyone I'd like you to meet Reuben. He shall be joining the camp." Reuben oinked happily taking a seat beside him. "Now this year's dance shall be a bit different than the ones in the past. Jesse, care to explain."

 **Jesse's POV**

I stood up looking at everyone firmly. They were all awaiting my plan.

...

 **I shall be ending this chapter here because I honestly have no plan for the dance. I need your help my friends! Care to share a theme?**


	6. Masquerade Under the Stars (Part 1)

**Lukas's POV**

A masquerade dance?! When was the last time that was done?! No one will know who you are! Everyone looked shocked.

"I am aware this hasn't been done in...forever but I noticed that many of us girls and the boys go after on how good you look. You mustn't judge a person on the way he or she looks. The masquerade dance is so you can get to know one another without judging how you dress or how great your hair is." Jesse smiled. "I experienced it alot seeing it through out every 4 years when I was younger. I want to fix that in our generation."

"Well I think that's a marvelous idea." One of the girls with her stood. She had golden hair and green eyes. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans. "I, Hilary, believe that we should do that. We do focus too much on we look and not enough on our personalities."

"Yeah." Maya stood as well. "I'm with you guys." Jesse smiled at them and the rest of the girls stood. I looked around and noticed not one boy had stood, well beside Jim and Reuben.

 **Jesse's POV**

I saw that the boys didn't stand to the idea. Uncle Jim said that everyone must agree to it or we'll go back to normal old dances.

"I think that's a great idea." I looked over and saw Lukas had stood. I couldn't help but smile at him. When he smiled back I felt something different. I did not know what it was but it only happened when he was near. Alot of the boys stood as well. All but Aiden, but my Uncle didn't care. He passed it off as everyone voted it was a great idea. We spent a whole week planning the dance. When the night of the dance came around I did not know what to wear. Sure I had many dresses for a masquerade party but I had already tried them on.

"Jesse," my uncle's voice came through the other side of the door. I opened the door and saw the perfect dress.

*a few moments later*

"How do I look?" I asked Maya and Hilary. I wore a black dress with black leggings. My hair was lose, hanging to one side. I wore a small top hat to match with the white mask that covered half of my face. I also wore black arm covers and had a neck tie and black heals along with a blank umbrella just to make it look better.

"Wow. Lukas will surely notice you." Hilary joked. I glared and playfully hit her with my umbrella. She wore a black dress with the pattern of a peacock's feathers in the center. She had her hair hanging to the side and had a black mask with peacock feathers on the side along with a black necklace and black boots.

"Oh come Jesse it's not like you don't WANT him to notice you." Maya furthered the teasing. She wore a golden dress with a black trimming and wore a golden wig.

"Lukas and I will never have any kind of relationship. Much less the one you two are implying." I told them. "Now come on we should get going."

 **Lukas's POV**

There wasn't much I could choose from in my closet so I wore a white long sleeve shirt and black vest and black bow tie. Along with a black cape and black pants. I wore a white mask that covered half of my face and I combed down my hair to one side after cutting it back to its regular length.

"Wow don't you look intimidating." Aiden chuckled. He was wearing a simple tux with a colorful mask.

"At least I'm not dressed as if it's my wedding." I chuckled.

"Hey you never know." He laughed.

"Where's Gil?"

"Right here." We looked over to the sound of his voice and saw him. He wore a blue vest and black pants with a black cape and white scarf around his neck and a blue mask. His hair was a bit odd looking that I can't describe it.

"Looks like someone is looking for a girlfriend tonight." Aiden and I teased.

"Hey Aiden is dressed as if his bride will show up at any minute and you are dressed like romance guys on Valentine's Day." He pointed out.

"Technically I'm not. They have roses. I don't." I protested.

"But you shall," Gil began.

"When you get one for your girlfriend Jesse." They teased. I glared at them throwing a pillow at both of them causing their hair to get ruined.

"Great now we'll be late for the dance." Aiden complained.

"No, you two will be late." I got up going to the door. "I'll be just in time." I chuckled and walked out before they could do anything to my hair.

 **Jesse's POV**

We arrived a few minutes early but we didn't mind. The place was beautifully decorated. There were many tables with masquerade masks and roses and stars made out of roses into the center pieces of each. The sun was beginning to set and stars began to emerge making a perfect scenery for the night.

"Well...this should be an interesting night." Hilary stated.

"Yeah. No kidding." Maya agreed.

"Come on." I began walking. "Let's find a good table before they're all gone."

"Did you help out with the decorations?"

"No. But I helped to choose them." We sat down in a table with roses before our dinner was brought. There was mostly lamb chops and beef so I only had a salad.

"I still can't believe you're vegetarian." Hilary stated.

"I know right? 3 years and it's still shocking." Maya agreed.

"I've never been a fan of meet. My while family is vegetarian except my Uncle Jim."

"He won't eat Reuben will he?" Hilary asked looking over at Reuben, who sat by a small lava pit.

"No. He's not a fan of pork shops or bacon."

"He shouldn't be sitting so close to that lava." Hilary suggested.

"Yeah." I stood and went over. "Reuben." He oinked happily. "Come on Reuben you shouldn't sit so close to lava or fire. You'll get yourself cooked." We moved away from it and he sat with is taking the fourth chair on our table. I grabbed a carrot and fed it to him. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive. This will sure be an interesting night.

 **Lukas's POV**

When I arrived many were already there. Luckily there was an empty table good enough for me, Aiden and Gil. It had roses as center table but it was fine.

This was going to be a looong night.

 **Hello I apologize for the long wait. I recently started a new job and will be busy. I will most likely work on my stories on the weekends. I'm focusing more on "Mining Camp Memories" and "Kung Fu Panda 3: Tigress's POV" please be patient with me my friends! If it was up to me I'd spent most of the day on them but my dad lost his job and I need to keep my family going. I love you all! Stay awesome!**


	7. Masquerade Under the Stars (Part 2)

**Thank you all for being so understanding. You all brought my dad good luck. He literally got a job the day after posting the last chapter.** **Thank you all so much! I love you all! Here is the next chapter to "Mining Camp Memories"!**

 **Lukas's POV**

We all sat. No one making a move towards the dance floor. Wasn't this suppose to be a dance?

"Ask her to dance." Gill told Aiden.

"Who?"

"Maya, who else?"

"Uh. No way." Aiden protested. "Besides she'd with her best friends."

"Come on." Gil encouraged.

"I don't even know where she is! You can't tell who's who!" He crossed his arms.

"I suppose." I agreed.

 **Jesse's POV**

No one stood up. They all sat not making a single move.

"Well this is getting boring." Maya stated.

"Yeah no one even stands." Heather agreed.

"Oh come on you two let's get the dance started and pull people into the dance floor." They smiled brightly and we stood going to random tables and pulling all of them into the dance floor, pairing them with someone else. Even Heather and Maya got a partner.

 **Lukas's POV**

I walked through the crowd not seeing Gil nor Aiden. Some girls had come up to us and pulled us out into the dance floor. Everyone had gotten a dance partner but me.

 **Jesse's POV**

I walked through the crowd seeing everyone with a dance partner. I smiled seeing everyone dancing. This dance was certainly going to be memorable to everyone.

 **Lukas's POV**

I walked backwards still looking for Aiden and Gil. I couldn't see them anywhere. Not even Gil's weird looking hair. I kept looking for a while and before realizing where I was going, I bumped into someone.

 **Jesse's POV**

I continued to walk through the crowd of miners. They were all having a great time by the looks of it. I got lost and didn't notice where I was going until I bumped into someone. I would of fallen to the ground but someone caught me by my waist pulling up.

 **Lukas's POV**

I reacted quickly not letting, whoever she was fall. I pulled her a bit too quickly. We made contact. She had bright emerald eyes and black hair. I couldn't tell who she was. She wore a beautiful black dress but what really caught my attention were her eyes. They say you can tell alot by someone's eyes if you look closely.

 **Jesse's POV**

I stood there shocked. He had one arm around my waist and one of my hands laid on his shoulder. We stood face to face. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I suspected it was Lukas but there are many blonde boys with blue eyes here at camp.

 **Lukas's POV**

She backed away from me a bit. I wanted to let go but I held on. I wanted to know who she was but the whole point of this masquerade was to not know who they were. We stayed there for what felt like years. We didn't say a word yet it felt like I've known her my entire life.

 **Jesse's POV**

Standing there felt like an eternity. He didn't let go of me when I tried to leave but I really didn't mind. I was lost in his eyes for the longest time. A new song played and we slowly danced. Still with no words at all. Just from a mere accident we were dancing. We paid no attention around us we just waltz back and forth.

 **Lukas's POV**

I paid no attention to those around me. I only looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. We danced for a long time and our feet began to hurt.

Yet we walked for hours talking.

 **Jesse's POV**

He held my hand the entire time we walked and talked. We walked around the light up forest and by the edge of the lake. We were lost in our own little world that day.

 **Lukas's POV**

We finally decided to show who we were to one another. I never thought it would be Jesse.

 **Jesse's POV**

I was shocked to see Lukas behind the mask but I smiled none the less. I did something I never thought I would do.

 **Lukas's POV**

What happened next I did not expect. She kissed me on the lips. It was short but it was tender and sweet. After she pulled away she looked away blushing. I too was blushing, but I pulled her towards me and kissed her for a second time.

 **Sorry this chapter was short and took so long. But I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Never Forgive

"He was your boyfriend?!" Petra interrupted Jesse.

"I don't know if saying we kissed twice count as him being my boyfriend." Jesse crossed her arms. "But...after that...we did...become boyfriend and girlfriend. We only lasted until the next year though."

 **10 years ago...**

 **Jesse's POV**

We were having our last assignment of the camp years. We were suppose to get as much materials as we could.

"I'll be supervising some groups as you all go into the caves. These caves aren't like the ones you all been mining in. These are real caves. With real water and lava and even more real monsters." My uncle warned us. "You all need to be extra careful in these caves. We don't want anything unwanted to happen to anyone."

 **Lukas's POV**

That day is a day I wish I could take back. A day I wish I could do all over again. That day, Aiden, Jesse, Hillary and I went to one of the caves with lots of water surrounding us. Jim, came along to supervise due to Hillary not knowing how to swim.

We split up to each side of the cave like we always did, but something happened that made me and Aiden get into a fight. Jim tried to separate us but we kept arguing over something, I cannot remember.

 **Jesse's POV**

Lukas and Aiden continued to argue for the longest time over who knows what. I tried to stop them but Aiden pushed me aside. We had no idea what was going on but before long I fell into the water...along with Hillary. I tried swimming after her but I felt someone pull me back up.

 **Lukas's POV**

Jesse and Hilary suddenly fell into the water. I wanted to swim after them but Jim stopped me. He jumped in, coming back a few seconds later with Jesse.

"Hilary." She coughed. "She can't swim!" Jim, not thinking twice, quickly swam back down. We waited for the longest time, it was beginning to get hopeless.

 **Jesse's POV**

I stood hoping of a sign of my uncle with Hillary in his arms. They had been gone for what felt like hours. He finally came back holding Hillary, who I hoped only passed out. He tried doing CPR on her but she never awoke and never did again. She was...gone.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Lukas and Aiden before running off, tears falling from eyes like waterfalls.

 **Lukas's POV**

She was so mad and upset. I knew she was right. It was our fault. Hillary...Hillary was dead. Jesse hated me after that. We broke up...well...she broke up with me after that. I didn't blame her though. I got one of her best friends killed in a matter of minutes only for arguing with Aiden that I'm sure it was something stupid.

 **Jesse's POV**

I didn't want to tell Maya what happened to Hillary. She would be much more upset than I. They were much closer, they were like sisters. I lost her as a friend that day as well. Hilary's death broke many things. It broke my relationship with Lukas, broke a friendship between the ones they called "The Inseparable Friends", but most of all, it broke her parents hearts. It was very hard for my uncle to tell them what happened. They feared of sending her because she couldn't swim. Now their worst nightmare had become a reality.

 **No POV**

 **Present Time...**

"That's why you're upset?" Petra asked her.

"I know it may be stupid but she was one of my best friends." Jesse turned away crossing her arms.

"No it's not." Petra walked up to her. "I'd be pretty upset about it too." She placed her hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile...

"So that's why Jesse is upset. You caused one of her best friends to drown." Olivia stated.

"Yeah." Lukas frowned. "I love Jesse, I always have, but she hates me so much for a mistake I made."

"What are you going to do?" Axel asked him.

"I don't know." He looked down. "But I'm not going to give up so easily." He looked up. Determination spread across his face and walked out. A few moments later, Jesse and Petra heard someone singing. Jesse opened the window curtain a bit and saw...Lukas. He was strumming a guitar and sang the song they both sang together on the first day if camp. She rolled her eyes closing the curtain but he kept on playing. He didn't stop. The whole town heard him sing. She didn't come out but he didn't give up on her. Everyone could hear his determination in every word he sang.

People began to believe he was giving up as he continued but he sang louder than before, still hoping for her to come out.

Everyone looked up to the house, hoping to see her finally come out. But instead only a single sheet of paper and a rose flew out. Everyone looked curious to see what it was. Lukas picked it up opening the paper and saw a picture. It was Jesse, Maya and Hillary holding up the the camp's building competition trophy. A large smile spread across their faces. That day they knew they've be best friends for as long as they lived. Lukas frowned seeing it and knew it would take more than just a song to get her back.

 **Axel: Hey guys this story isn't over yet!**

 **Petra: Actually it is. But there shall be a sequel!**

 **Olivia: It's called "Mining Camp Reunion"**

 **Axel: Jesse and Lukas couldn't join us for this part because well...you saw what happened right?**

 **Petra: it was Aiden's fault too though.**

 **Olivia: Anyways, stay tuned for it! Wild is taking more time on her stories and more seriously.**

 **Petra: She's been spending hours at night trying to make it sound the best she can.**

 **Axel: She may have a job but she's not leaving you guys hanging.**

 **Wild(Me): what are you three doing?**

 **Olivia: explaining what's going on with you**

 **Wild: I think I already explained.**

 **Petra: did you explain the sequel?**

 **Wild: you told them about the sequel?!**

 **Axel: we weren't supposed to?**

 **Wild: *sighs* anyways guys, I hoped you enjoyed this story. As they said I will be making a sequel, even though I wanted it to be a surprise *glares at the trio***

 **Axel &Petra&Olivia: *smile innocently***

 **Wild: make sure to stay tuned for more Minecraft: Story Mode. I'll see you guys next time. Goood byeeeee!**

 **Dan: hey that's my outro**

 **Wild: great more guests. Anyways bye guys!**

 **PS. I'm thinking of starting a YouTube Channel with the same name as "Wildkratticusfever" But I nee your support! I want to start off by answering questions about my stories that you may or may not have! I will try to answer all of them depending on how much there is. Please help out guys! Also subscribe to Thinknoodles! Let's get him to 2Mil! He's always been my inspirations and he introduced me to Minecraft: Story Mode so let's give him some credit guys!**


End file.
